


To-get-him

by baqao (hiirei)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AUs, Akashi being a sadist idk, M/M, Parallel Universe, Takao being a masochist, akamidotaka
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/baqao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jika di dunia ini Takao tidak dapat memilikinya, apa ada kesempatan di dunia paralel yang lain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To-get-him

**Author's Note:**

> ● Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> ● I do not gain any profit from this fic.  
> ● Belum tau akan ada berapa chapter. But hopefuly words mencapai 10k.  
> ● Akan update setiap hari *yeay*

Perlahan, kelopak mata itu menampakkan sepasang manik abu. Melirik ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba mengenali sekelilingnya. 

'Kamarku', pikirnya. Segera ia bangkit dari tidurnya, mendudukkan diri di pinggir tempat tidur, dan menapakkan kedua kaki pada dinginnya lantai keramik.

Tangan kanan meraih ponsel yang berada di atas nakas, menyalakannya, dan membuka memo yang paling baru.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Takao Kazunari, pemuda yang baru menginjak umur 16 tahun dan tengah berada di tahun pertama bangku sekolah menengah atas, seorang pemain basket dalam klub sekolahnya, dan memiliki kemampuan di luar akal.

Ia dapat berpindah ke dalam dunia paralel yang lain.

Aneh, bukan? Dunia paralel―alam semesta yang keberadaannya masih dipertanyakan, sebuah dunia yang terbentuk dari probabilitas yang ada dalam hidup kita. 

Ia, Takao, memanfaatkan kemampuannya ini untuk mendapatkan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang menjadi rekan klub basket dalam dunia yang sebenarnya.

Pemuda itu, Midorima Shintarou.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Takao memiliki kebiasaan untuk menulis sebuah bio singkat dalam memo di ponselnya. Sebenarnya, ini adalah salah satu cara agar dapat menyesuaikan diri pada dunia paralelnya―walau ia yakin, pasti ada satu dunia paralel di mana ia tidak menulis bio tersebut. Namun itu dapat ia pikirkan nanti, saat ia memasuki dunia tersebut.

"Takao!" sebuah suara terdengar, membuatnya segera bergegas keluar kamar dan melangkah menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

Memutar kenop dan menarik pintu, maniknya langsung menangkap sebuah pemuda jangkung dengan gakuran sekolahnya dan bersurai hijau, tak lupa kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya. 

"Shin-chan?" ucapnya dengan nada tanya.

"Ayo cepat, kau mau kita terlambat?" tanya pemuda itu dengan gusar, melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Lima menit," jawabnya, lalu berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah, mengambil tas dan kaus kaki, menempatkan bokong di kursi terdekat untuk memasang kaus kaki, dan beranjak kembali ke pintu depan sambil memakai sepatu.

Skenario kali ini: Takao Kazunari, 16 tahun, pelajar di Shuutoku, teman sekelas Midorima Shintarou, BUKAN pemain basket, tinggal sendiri karena berusaha mandiri.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Jadi, apa di dunia ini Takao Kazunari dapat memiliki Midorima Shintarou?


End file.
